fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 5
'New Green wins immunity again ' Troyzan: Some people may see what we have as a tribe divided three three but what everyone has been saying is all six of us are an alliance, so that's how I'm going to appraoch this vote, and the fact is whether people like it or not we need to win challenges, on other side they have both Wilson and LJ are great at puzzles and Nick and Diego who are challenge beast and we're not competing with them but look at our tribe me Brian Wyatt and Carson and Charlie, not a very weak group aside from Charles, we've lost two in row the weakest guy has to go Brian: I understand why Wyatt and Carson are hesitant to vote Charles, I mean they vote out Charles then if we lose again they may think it's one of them, and they probobly are right to think that, I mean me Troyzan and Marquis are tight, but even if Carson and Wyatt decide to tie the vote at 3-3, I'm still confident Charles will go home because whether it's a firemaking challenge or some sort of physical challenge me Marquis and Trozan are going to beat Charles 9 out of 10 times Marquis: It really sucks we lost the immunity challenge, especially so quickly as well because the six of us have really formed a good alliance, and it would of been awesome if somehow we could of like won out and the six of us could of gone into the merge strong, but that's just not the case, so actually now I'm hoping we win out and go five us in strong, and in order to do that we unfortunly are going to have to vote off Charles tonight, great great guy but we need to win and losing him gives us our best opportunity to do so Charles: I'm not stupid I've put it together and have basically known since we voted Ty out if we lose again that I would be recieving three votes, the votes being from Marquis Troyzan and Brian, and I don't blame at all for voting me it's there best move, but I have been begging Wyatt and and Carson to place there votes on Brian with me, because I just want the chance to survive tonight, I know I will more then likely lose to Brian in a tiebreaker but I want a chance, and If Wyatt and Carson do vote me tonight they are the next two to go, so I hope they make the right move tonight Wyatt: I am so conflicted right now, it's like Charles has been such an ally to me, but we need to start winning, and the only shot we have of doing that is voting him off, but if he's voted off tonight, then me or Carson is the next one to go, but if I do force a tie, the other side won't have much trust in me and Charles will probobly lose anyway, and I mean they kind of need me to bring in allies so they aren't picked off at a merge, but like it's so much better for my game if Charles sticks around then Brian, oh my goodness.... so that was a little look into my brain right now and then you got to consider I got the idol as well and what role could I use that in this, this is so crazy Carson: This is by far the biggest and hardest vote I have participated in to date, the fact is no matter what half the vote is going on Charles, Charles one of my closest allies in this game, but even the three people voting Charles are my allies as well, and I mean I need Charles to go so me and my tribe can win challenges but if we don't win challenges and Charles go my likelyhood to go home increases, and the best I can make happen is a tie tonight and that surely doesn't assure Charles to stay, There's so much running through my head and Wyatt's aswell and so much of this vote depends on me and Wyatt Charles Final Words I really have no ill concieved towards any of them I completely understand the move and in there shoes would of probobly done the same, I had a great time and just want to wish everyone the best of luck